The Choice
by Broly555
Summary: A first person narrative about Gohan if Broly returned to the Earth two years after the Bojack movie. I wrote it about 2 and a half to three years ago, so it might not be as good as my other work. Just a short little story. I don't own Dragonball Z.


I heard them scream. I wanted to help, but I was too scared to jump in to save them. My mouth hanged open as blood covered my forehead, my arms, legs, and came from under my eyes and nose. My armor and clothes were completely torn apart. My golden, radically spiked hair flowed with the wind…

In case you don't know, my name is Gohan and I'm fifteen years old. My life was going great until my dad died at the Cell Games when I was 11. Ever since then, my life has gone kind of south. I didn't make it to the really, really good high school due to not having straight A's . Ok, so I got an 89.9 in Spanish. Not exactly my best class, is it? Anyways, two years ago, when I was thirteen, I wore my dad's suit during the fight with Bojack. Afterwards, I watched with mom as I burned the suit and the outfit that an old friend named piccolo gave me. I thought that I had won all my battles in life and I wouldn't need to defend the earth anymore. However, my memories had a different idea…

Ever since I was a little boy, I've had a hidden power deep inside of me. Whenever I got angry, usually when my friends or my dad were getting hurt, I had a tough time controlling my anger. I would suddenly explode, unable to control my actions and I wouldn't stop until someone was seriously hurt or dead. That's why I was afraid in the Cell Games, because I was scared of my own power. I was afraid that I would become a monster like a villain we fought a while back, but that's besides the point. I was just simply afraid of myself. I even doubted my own powers at one time. But that's not why life has been bad since I was eleven.

Life really sucked because I was responsible for my dad's death in the Cell games. I've had just about everyone in the family come and tell me that It wasn't my fault. I want to believe them, but I can't. I had a chance to finish Cell off, but I didn't take it. I was too busy toying around with him. He tried to self-destruct, which would have been inevitable, but my dad teleported him away before he died in the explosion. If I had just finished cell off quicker, I would have saved the world and would be enjoying my dad's company…

…………………………….

Anyways, back to the story. Remember when I was telling you about how I was afraid of my own power and I mentioned a monster villain? Well that Guy is back. His name is Broly and he's gonna destroy the universe if I don't act. I would…..

There were too many voices in my head. I fell on the ground and was struggling to get up as my body trembled while the voices kept talking. One was saying that you deserve to be dead. One negative thing after another. I thought my head was going to explode. My mind was in such confusion that I probably would have quit right then and there if I hadn't heard the voice from my heart. It told me all I needed to know.

Almost on cue, my entire body started to tremble. My muscles bulged and my hair began to rise. My vision started to go white as I felt all the blood rushing to my head. Total anger had swept my body and now was making its way to my mouth

"WWWHHHAA!"

When my vision cleared, I noticed that I was in a 5-mile crater and Broly had a shocked look on his face. I decided to give him a little something to think about.

"Looks like you aren't the only one with a temper tantrum."

Broly recovered from the shock and began laughing. I then realized that I was the only fighter left on the planet. Broly had destroyed the others.

I only knew one thing: Broly might be stronger, He might have destroyed countless Galaxies, He might have killed all my powerful friends, But I knew that his reign of terror had to come to an end, and I was the only one who had the power to finish Broly off. I am the only one who has a chance. I just have to take it. As Broly and I charged each other, I realized that I had won one battle and was beginning another.


End file.
